The Gods' Conspiracy
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: “Once again I found myself risking my life for our beloved Yanagi-chan and as the two lunatic pointed out, my second fall for Mi-chan’s literally deadly charm.”—Fuuko Kirisawa


**Summary: **"Once again I found myself risking my life for our beloved Yanagi-chan and as the two lunatic pointed out, my second fall for Mi-chan's literally deadly charm."—Fuuko Kirisawa

_**Must read! Must read! Must read!**_

The God's Conspiracy is my official first fan fiction that is probably been unconsciously flushed down a toilet because of selective amnesia. The concept I can claim but the plot, story, chapters and characters' descriptions were from seven entirely different bipolar heads. It was an unfinished manga served for future reference for our college application in Fine Arts School. To avoid complication, I e-mailed my old high school chums before posting my very first fan fiction here in the fan dome (Mifuyu's Soul Burial) I got the complete go signal after months of waiting so I dedicate this work to the Otakodoujins namely Jeremy, Verge James, Daniel, Ronnie (Renz_09) and Paulo (Sinji-san) Although we went to separate ways I still love you. I hope you still possessed those artist's hands as your scarcity for abstinence never vanish (boys). And also to those who read and reviewed my first multi-chaptered fic, My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache thank you very, very much. You guys inspired me to dig this out of Poo town.

This is the original story. Twin elemental Gods made a prophecy that the ice prince will die along with the wind Goddess and will be reincarnated in the human world. On there second life the two forgot about their pass and feeling for each other. Now that the flame Goddess was resurrected as well, they accidentally recovered their old memories. As they journey to acceptance, the rest of the elemental gods descended their throne to stop the prophecy from happening. Unfortunately, they unknowingly (and unwillingly) plot the most unlikely story ever told. And that love is their only key for survival.

**Standard Disclaimer**: If _I_ do own _Flame of Recca,_ then it would be entitled, _Ice of Tokiya._

**Chapter 1: Beautiful**

**(Fuuko)**

Everything around me vanished. The sound, the sight, the smell, everything! A slight ringing in my ears told me that I was about to faint. And sure enough as I looked at his retreating figure, my legs turned wobbly. A solid and a hard object, I blindly grasped, rescued me. The moment my eyes parted on his, I regretted it.

He was still the same. The same good looking, standoffish human being I used to know back in highschool. His eyes are light blue, almost gray. His hair, the deep shade of silver. His contour, the runway model. His dressing code. . . Still the same.

Then what gotten in to me? As he walked by, Recca's wedding blurred and I am gaping like a total idiot.

He walked pass me. His red lips parted slightly to form a smile. Not the smirk I hated the most. His eyes, twinkling on the twilight. The sweet perfume enveloped me. Magic, hypnotic, and I am breathless.

He is going to the near-by woods. Why? Is he going to leave me? I stepped my Jimmy Choos to follow him. Hell, that's the main plan. I don't want to loose him in my sight. Not even in half-second.

For a moment, I watch him gracefully strutting. I like to think, he's leading the way. But more on. . .luring me. The predator that is setting a trap. Not predator. I said to my self. Angel. . .

And at last, after minutes of torture, he stopped. He is already leaning on a large tree, watching the distant wedding silently. A fang of pain stabbed by beating heart that sent me to automatically grab my chest. But when I looked at his face again, I found out that it's blank. Without pain. He already gave up on Yanagi. And that's all I need to live again. . .

The twilight is doing an odd glow to his fair skin and I am but indeed grateful. I can watch his face more clearly now, oblivious to the fact that we were on the woods and lights are coming from a distant lanterns only.

Was he perhaps a ghost? I think not. . . His face is magnificent! I watched as tiny lights toyed on him. A tiny diamond, from the center of a crucifix I never saw he wore way, way back, catches light from the sun to produced tiny rainbows that danced on his glorious face.

My noisy heel sent him to an abrupt start. He looked at me and I almost fainted again. . . Hyperventilating, I must be dying.

That was nothing compared to the time when he smiled at me. . . again. The glazy memory of him, insulting and proud all but a part of the past now. It was like the smirking highschool boy from the UBS and SODOM battle never existed. . . at all.

The smile, it's inviting. . .

Our distance, I wanted to cross it. But I was hesitant, I might scare him away. The truth is, I want to touch his face, feel the curve of is jaw, his nose, his lips, to convince myself he is not a mere Ethereal being. I want to run my hands into his long silver locks. I bet its feathery smooth.

He held out his hand and that's all I'm waiting for. . . I reached out, as I craved for him. . . My Ethereal being. . .

I imprisoned his face into my clammy palm and my imagination about the smoothness was nothing compared to holding him. I traced my finger into his strong jaw, then to the carving of his nose. He closed his eyes as he felt my skin. His long eye lashes are fanning his fair Cheek. I move my hands and it landed on his cherry colored lips. It reminds me of a Ferrari I saw on a magazine. The moment my skin made contact into his, I yearned to kiss him. . . And by Kami-sama that's what I'm going to do. . .

Except, that it never happen. . .

The dream ended as shaking woke me. A distance voice saying, Kirisawa, Kirisawa! And I saw him. . . The odd light vanished along with my beautiful angel. . . It was replaced by a Furious face of Tokiya Mikagami, shaking me to death.

---

A/N: Hehe! Poor Fuuko! Please leave your reviews. . . Arigato!


End file.
